


experiences

by thatonegreenpencil



Series: Kagehina Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horror movie watching, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegreenpencil/pseuds/thatonegreenpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata invites Kageyama over to his house. To watch a movie. A horror movie. </p>
<p>Wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	experiences

**Author's Note:**

> (horror movies situations are so fun to write because dork Kageyama is the best evrzzzz)
> 
> It seems that I don’t have enough time to write a fic for tomorrow, so this is the final story in (this year’s) Kagehina week for me. Thank you very much to everyone who has taken the time to read this, or any of my other stories. I hope you enjoy!

“This isn’t a good idea.”

He hears Hinata sigh from the opposite end of the TV room. “You said that already.”

“It’s true.”

Kageyama glances down at the DVD case. A single door stares back, completely white bar a bloody handprint on the small viewing window in the center. The words ‘Room 301’ are above it in black letters, eerie despite their normal-looking appearance. He quickly averts his eyes, doing his best to ignore the chills that are running down his spine. “Are you sure your parents are okay with this?”

“Why wouldn’t they be? I’ve watched mature horror movies a hundred times before, trust me.”

“I haven’t,” Kageyama mumbles under his breath, low enough so that Hinata doesn’t catch his words. In truth, he’s kind of ticked off that Hinata is acting completely relaxed about this when he, on the other hand, is having a mini-panic attack. Louder, he says, “I don’t like this. It’s about some kind of school, you said?”

“Mmm hmm. What, you scared?”

Kageyama turns an angry shade of red. “ _No_ , of course not, dumbass.”

“Surrreee. Whatever you say. Damn DVD player,” Hinata growls, jabbing on the power button. Kageyama prays to whatever god’s out there that it remains stubborn and refuses to turn on so they could do something more pleasant for the rest of the night.

“Got it!”

The universe hates him, apparently.

Hinata gestures at him with hurried hand motions, flailing about all over the place. “Quick quick, hand me the DVD player before it dies again or something.”

Kageyama fumbles with the case, dragging out the process as long as he possibly can without looking like a fool, and passes the small disc to Hinata with trembling hands. Hinata grabs it, slams it in the tray, and drags both of them to the couch where a herculean bowl of popcorn awaits them. They sit shoulder to shoulder with the bowl in between the two of them. The warmth of human contact isn’t exactly reassuring (comfortable, yes, but not reassuring), but Kageyama does his best to try and relax into the touch.

_‘It’s just a movie,’_ he chants to himself.  _‘It’s not real. Everything is just CGI or some actor wearing a costume. None of it is real, you don’t need to get scared.’_

This gets him through the first fifteen minutes without as so much as a wince. The first fifteen minutes were just scenes introducing the characters and the basics of the problem, yes, but that’s not important. He still considers it a victory.

_‘Yes, I can do this.’_  He’s brimming with confidence now. His hands, which have been pinned to the side this whole time (trying to brace him for some kind of impact, maybe?), bravely dart out to snatch some of the popcorn Hinata’s been munching away at.

The little girl gets shipped away to a boarding school, probably the one the summary in the back of the case was boasting about. It doesn’t seem like much- nobody is suspiciously evil, there’s no blood, weird deaths, nothing. It’s actually a rather happy place. The little girl even makes friends. Huh. Kageyama wonders if it’s actually a horror movie.

“Something’s gonna happen,” Hinata whispers to him, teeth crunching away at the popcorn with vicious anticipation.

“In this place?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow, skeptical. Maybe, once you watched enough horror movies, you started to get paranoid during perfectly-normal scenes. Because the bright, happy place showed on-screen certainly doesn’t look like a place of blood. Or murder.

“ _Definitely_.”

“Yeah, right.”

His ego flies out the window when, yes, something bad does happen. That something being when the teachers start to kill off the children and the whole school turns into a giant killing spree.

Kageyama flinches every few seconds because oh my god is that blood on the  _walls_  and where did Sammy go to why are the children’s corpses hanging from the bathroom stall  _what was that shadow on the ceiling-_

Hinata, however, seems to be totally unfazed by all the violence and gore on the screen and provides amusing commentary, examples being ‘Wow, that teacher needs a shave, really’ and ‘It’s pretty obvious she could just get the flashlight from the other room’. If he didn’t know that Hinata was as dense as he is, he would probably be fooled into thinking that the smaller teen was trying to calm him down, or make him feel better.

But the Hinata he knows? Not a chance. He needs more of a signal that mesly flinches and winces for him to understand that Kageyama is…. afraid. Sort of.

When the demon-teacher materializes out of the shadows behind the lead character Kageyama yelps and latches onto Hinata’s arm, almost knocking the popcorn over in his hurry. His heart is racing and his breaths are coming out way too fast and  _turn around turn around turn around-_

“Kageyama?”

“Just run, get the fuck out of there-”

“You’re kind of-”

“Why the  _fuck_  would you fall over in a place like that, just  _keep going_ -”

_“You’re kind of squishing me,”_  Hinata shouts in his ear, above the girl’s panicked breaths. Kageyama looks down, and realizes that his arms are constricting Hinata’s arms very tightly.

“Ah, sor-”

_“Yahhhhhh!!”_

Kageyama’s eyes jerk back toward the screen, just in time to see the claws of the monster digging into the girl’s neck. Hinata’s complaint forgotten, he squeezes even tighter.

(Later he would realize that he had stayed in that position- pressed into Hinata and cutting off the boy’s arm from circulation- for the rest of the movie and hadn’t heard anything from Hinata, not even once)

* * *

“That was horrible.”

“Geez, I didn’t know you were such a scaredy-cat!”

“Shut. Up.”

“The great volleyball king- the cool, calm and collected-  _scared_  of a cheesy  _horror movie._ ”

“It was kind of…”

“ _Scary?_ ”

“ _No._ ”

Hinata grins. “They got a happy ending at least, right?”

‘ _Considering most of the characters died, no,’_  Kageyama thinks, but merely nods in real life. “Yeah, sure. Have a good night. I’m sleeping in the guest room, right?”

“Unless you’d like to sleep in my room with me, if you’re  _scared_?”

Kageyama flicks Hinata’s forehead lightly. “Jerk,” he says before leaning down to quickly peck at HInata’s cheek. “Night.”

“Yeah, night.”

They each head into their respective rooms.

* * *

An hour passes. And another.

Kageyama can’t sleep.

He can’t sleep because everywhere he looks he feels like there are eyes watching him just out of the range of his vision, and shadows seem to dance out of the corners of his eyes. Flashbacks of sprays of blood coating the walls and abyss-like pupils twist to accommodate demonic grins are just too fresh and overwhelming in his mind.

‘ _Damn Hinata_ , _’_  he curses, slowly getting up from the futon spread on the floor without as so much a creak. He bends down to gather up the pillows and extra sheets littering the ground, trembling as his eyes dart this way and that, spying for any signs of danger.

He does admit, another person being with him would make his nerves a lot calmer. At least then he’d know he wasn’t going crazy if a monster  _did_  attack him in the middle of the night. And there’s only one option available.

He really hates himself as he slides open the door to Hinata’s room. The boy is sprawled all over the place, limbs bent this way and that between the folds of the sheets.

“Hinata?”

He jumps when orange orbs blink open, slightly dimmed by the lighting but still as illuminating as ever. “Hnngh… Kage...yama?” Hinata squints, as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing. He lifts himself up sluggishly, turning to look at the overturned alarm clock beside his pillow. (It’s most likely in that position because of Hinata’s flailing, Kageyama thinks. This decision seems worse and worse with every passing moment; he has enough problems today already, it’s not necessary to add ‘Hinata kicking my teeth out’ to the list)

“I…” Kageyama pauses, clearing his throat. If there’s one thing good about this darkness it’s that it covers up any color that’s rising on his face. Not that there is any. “I’m… finding it hard to sleep.”

“Oh.” Hinata’s tone is rather anticlimactic. Kageyama had been expecting more of a punch to it. Bulging eyes, question marks floating about his head, the whole bit.

It takes Hinata’s brain a couple moments of silence to process the whole situation.  _“Ooooooh.”_

Kageyama grimaces. “Yep.”

“Are you  _sc-_ ”

“ _Don’t_ ,” he growls, voice dangerously low as he shuts the door behind him. Hinata’s teeth flash as he grins, shuffling over to make room for the other. Hinata’s futon is plenty big- big enough for two people, if they squeeze in.

Kageyama hopes Hinata doesn’t notice how red his face is when their bodies press against each other gently, back-to-back. Sure, they’ve cuddled (Kageyama hates that word- it’s too… _cute_ ) once or twice, but the sofa and the bed are two totally different places. It’s much too stuffy under these sheets.

They shuffle this way and that as they try to find a comfortable position. Once they’re both settled, he hears Hinata say in the darkness, “I’m  _so_  talking about this with you in the morning.”

“I’ll kick you,” he threatens, though it’s probably going to be Hinata who ends up kicking him. He can feel Hinata’s soft laugh rumble through his skin like a cat’s purr.

“Good night.”

“Good night, you asshole.”

“Don’t get scared~”

“ _Hinata-”_

There’s another quiet laugh, before silence blankets the two them. Unlike the uneasy silence in Kageyama’s previous room, this one is warm, comforting. He doesn’t have nightmare-ish flashbacks flicker through his thinking process. All he has to think about is the steady ins and outs of Hinata’s breathing up against his back. It’s soothing- melodic, almost.

He’s asleep almost instantly.

(In the morning Hinata’s mother will find them curled up together, Hinata’s arm lazily draped over Kageyama, who has his face buried in the bush of Hinata’s hair. She’ll do her best to resist a smile, and take a picture.)


End file.
